Problem: $3e + 8f - 5g - 9 = 9f - 6g + 4$ Solve for $e$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $3e + 8f - 5g - {9} = 9f - 6g + {4}$ $3e + 8f - 5g = 9f - 6g + {13}$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $3e + 8f - {5g} = 9f - {6g} + 13$ $3e + 8f = 9f - {g} + 13$ Combine $f$ terms on the right. $3e + {8f} = {9f} - g + 13$ $3e = {f} - g + 13$ Isolate $e$ ${3}e = f - g + 13$ $e = \dfrac{ f - g + 13 }{ {3} }$